


酒醉不过一夜（2）

by Blackcat_night



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat_night/pseuds/Blackcat_night
Summary: 车！糖（但愿甜）迪卢木多（lancer）X你，BG，双向暗恋设定反正我啪到了，爽





	酒醉不过一夜（2）

清晨的阳光透过窗帘缝隙透进来，洒在温暖的被窝上。

如果不是脑壳里的钝痛，这一天仿佛和迦勒底的其他清晨没什么区别。

出乎意料的是，绿色的枪兵还在床上沉沉的睡着，全然不像是平时那个早早起床准备好一切的他。长长的睫毛在脸上投下阴影，给人一种温顺的错觉，仿佛他是属于你的一种错觉。

你伸出手，像抚摸一只猫一样梳理着他的头发，耳朵薄薄的皮肤下透出的温度传递到指尖，几乎让我的血液也奔流起来。房间内幽暗的光线下，迪卢木多的侧颜显得更加英俊，搭在高耸的鼻梁上的一缕头发使得他看起来有些俏皮，凸出的眉骨让眼窝深邃得让人羡慕。规律的呼吸很轻，因为睡着而微微张开的唇瓣仿佛是一份邀请。

机不可失。

你将手指贴上了他的嘴唇。

柔软温暖的嘴唇按压着指腹，理智反复告诉你应当住手，可手指不受控制地摩挲着。更多的触摸，更多的，更多的，这种渴望让你有些失去了理智。俯下身，看着他紧闭的眼睛几乎虚化，温热的呼吸已经蹭到了脸上，薄薄的嘴唇也离我越来越近。你几乎可以确定这是过去人生中你决定做的最不理智的一件事。

哪怕会被讨厌。

待你起身，却看见迪卢木多一动不动的盯着你。

完蛋了，被不喜欢的人亲了应该会更难过吧。

在这令人尴尬的沉默里，你的脸也白了又红，想说话却发现嗓子仿佛被堵住了，恨不得挖个洞把自己埋进去。

“对不起，我...！”

迪卢木多突然将你拉向床铺，你一个不稳跌进他的怀里，贴上了了从者炽热的胸口，擂鼓般的心跳声似乎暴露了什么，只是你一时有些分不清是你自己的还是来自绿色的枪兵。

金黄色的眼睛里闪动着喜悦的光芒，“真的吗？”

什么真的吗？你的大脑里还在思考迪卢木多是什么时候醒来的，为何没有第一时间阻止你的愚蠢行为？

见你呆滞着，眼前的从者抬起你的头对上他的眼睛，“御主昨晚说喜欢我，是真的吗？”

心跳声越来越剧烈，你明白了什么，喜悦的潮水涌上心头。英灵的目光热切又期待，又微微带着一丝忧虑，仿佛在经历了这一切之后还害怕你说个不字。你把头搭上他的肩头，在他耳边蹭了蹭，又点了点头。

接下来的吻仿佛是昨天晚上未完的持续，他像是害怕戳破肥皂泡一样的将你的脸颊捧在手心，嘴唇若即若离的蹭在你的嘴角，伸出舌尖细细舔着下嘴唇，亲柔的撬开你的牙齿，带着细小颗粒的舌苔摩擦过口腔里敏感的的每一处，带动着温热的喘息交汇碰撞起来。你未遮掩的轻哼出声，身体慢慢的软下去，趴在了英灵宽阔的胸口上，毫无技巧的回应着他的亲吻。

迪卢木多将你环绕在他脖颈的手握进手心，惯用枪的手指上有一层薄薄的茧，摩擦着你的手背，带来着一阵酥麻的电流，思维逐渐混乱起来，男性雄性荷尔蒙的气息包裹着你，引诱着你向他索取更多。但毫无经验的你只感觉到身体越来越热，烧得脸上难受起来。

“迪卢...”男人停下动作，看着你还穿着昨天喝酒穿的裙子，头发散落在胸口，一双水光潋滟的眼睛简直让人不想停下来。“嗯？”“我不是在做梦吧...”

“怎么会呢，这不是梦。我很高兴御主也喜欢我，尤其是在...迦勒底这种情况下。 ”

“恕我僭越。”

接下来落下来的吻很重，似乎是迪卢刻意想要证明这不是一场梦一般。迪卢木多挑选耳后和脖颈细腻的嫩肉嘬吮着，留下斑驳的红痕。你战栗着，这些细碎疼痛像是现实的标牌，提醒你这不是一场梦，不会有可怕的梦醒时分等待着你。

背后的拉链早已被趁机解开，松松垮垮的裙子敞开来，露出了圆润的肩头光滑的后背。迪卢修长的指节在脊柱上来回游动，从未有过的刺激让你感觉下身酸涨了起来，一种热乎乎的感觉在下体涌动着，这种陌生的感觉刺激得你头皮发麻。

“嗯...”听到你难耐的哼出声，男人愈发加快了速度，顺着脊椎一路向下来到了内裤边缘，试探性的褪下，你扭动起来，蹭着英灵紧致的腹肌，想缓解一下紧张的情绪。

迪卢木多轻轻将你翻了个身放在床上，顺便褪去了你最后一块遮蔽的布料。英灵将你框在自己身下，带着一些恶意的舔舐起早已立起来的乳尖，口腔的温度比皮肤要高一些，给了你一种被热度融化的错觉。你早已无力招架，口中溢出又软又甜的轻吟，脑子已经烧糊涂了，好舒服，又好难受，大腿内侧和结实的小臂摩擦着，你贪婪的扭动着想和他的身体再多一些接触，似乎可以缓解一下这种奇怪的感受，

“乖。”仿佛哄着小孩子，迪卢轻轻拨开了紧闭的花瓣，浅浅的将手指插入了花心。陌生的侵入让你身体绷紧了，从未被外物进入的地方激烈地收缩着进行反抗，却怎么也无法得逞。绞紧的穴肉贴附着第一个指节，“放松一点，御主”，迪卢一边安慰着你，一边加大了力气将手指缓缓又塞进去了一个指节。

出乎意料的是，尽管异物感还是非常的明显，但进入时的摩擦给你了一种奇妙的感觉，让你更加渴望着被按压和填充。指尖慢慢转动起来，按压着每一处穴肉的褶皱，找寻着让你快乐的那一点。当你抑制不住的突然呻吟出声，他对准那一点不断地开始刺激。

“嗯...啊...”

令人难耐的快乐从下体里一层一层的堆叠起来，爱液从穴口流出，让你感受到嗖嗖的凉意。你下意识的抓紧了身上人的手。大脑早已混沌一片，停止了思考，只有你从未体会过的快感和空虚涌了上来，一阵阵冲击上脊背，不由自主的挺直了腰去迎合着手指的逗弄。

见你面色潮红，迪卢抽出手指舔了一下，“你真甜，御主”。他将自己的分身抵在了湿淋淋的穴口，调整了一下姿势。“如果疼的话，就抓紧我，御主。”

这种“贴心”的提醒让你的脸愈发烧了起来，与其说是体贴，倒不如说是一种预告。比手指粗太多的前端浅浅的挤入穴口，又酸又胀的扩张感让你不住地颤抖着。然而，刚刚尝到了甜头的穴肉抽搐着，似乎想要将粗大的分身整个吃进去一般的渴求着。

见你没有什么不适感，迪卢将分身挤进了你的身体。有些许的疼痛感让你不自觉地绷紧了身体，指甲在英灵撑在你身旁的手臂上掐出几道印子。他凑近你的颈间，安抚性的蹭了蹭，熟悉的气味让你慢慢的放松了下来。或许是在战斗中早已经历了比这疼痛的事情，一种充实感很快代替了这种疼痛。

“还痛吗，御主？”

“嗯...不了...你可以...”

后面的话似乎太过羞耻，好在迪卢木多也没有要戏弄你的意思。他弓着腰，一下下地开拓着紧致的甬道，肉体碰撞间，淫靡的水声响了起来。“嗯...啊哈...”你不自觉的把腿夹紧了一些，紧紧勾在英灵的腰上，温热的穴肉缠着肉棒，带着哭腔的娇吟简直要把男人的最后一点理智剥离出去。粗长的肉棒顶的你浑身发抖，肉穴的褶皱被无情的分开碾压，铺天盖地的快感从下体一直蔓延至头皮，最终让你弓着身体尖叫了出来。

“舒服吗？”从高潮余韵中回过神的你羞得不知道怎么回答，把头埋在英灵的胸口，嘟囔了几声无意义的音节。见状，迪卢木多缓缓抽动起刚刚被紧缩的甬道绞的有些发痛的分身。

身体总是诚实的回应着他，不一会儿，那种晕晕乎乎的快感和酸麻的渴求又涌了上来。胸口再次因为欲望蒙上了一层红晕，经历了第一次高潮的穴肉不满足的吸吮着，吞咽着粗长的性器，整个花蕊已经全部打开，因为情欲而充血的穴口被分身撑得满满的，源源不断的爱液从交合处流了下来。

或许是害怕初尝人事的你经受不住太久的性事，迪卢木多捞起已经毫无力气的一条腿搭在自己肩上，默默的将分身送入最深处。龟头狠狠的在子宫口碾过，整根抽出又全部没入，交合处冒出噗叽噗叽的水声，却又很快被碾压成泡沫，粉红的嫩肉被带出挤进去。迪卢紧紧的握住你的腿，越来越快地把分身钉入你的身体，引发你一连串哭泣的娇喘。

求饶是没有用的，蚀骨的快感袭来，几乎让你承受不住的发出破碎的哭叫，终于在近乎歇斯底里中攀上了云端，迪卢也随着最后的加速射在了你的甬道里。

在最后失去意识的那一刻，你脑海里只有一个想法。

爱与欲望将填补过去、现在、和未来。


End file.
